Kibou Wo Motsu: To Have Hope
by TakesTwoToTango
Summary: Oneshot. Three years after the curse breaks, the Sohmas gather to celebrate the birth of Hatori and Mayuko's first child. Many things have changed, and there's much to rejoice. Life, and hope.


Top of Form

Anime/Manga » Fruits Basket » **Kibou Wo Motsu: To Have Hope**

Bottom of Form

Author: TakesTwoToTango

Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Family - Reviews: 3 - Published: 05-06-12 - Updated: 05-06-12

id:8092984

Bottom of Form

_All canon Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuya Takaya_

_Kibou Wo Motsu- To Have Hope_

The hospital was crowded with people the warm day in May when a panting Mayuko, her brow beaded with pearls of sweat and her great belly jutting before her like the prow of a ship, waddled into the waiting room, accompanied by an uncharacteristically frantic Hatori. He had attended births before— he had delivered many of the younger Sohma children himself. But this was _his_ child; the firm-jawed woman whom he supported with a strong arm around her back was _his_ wife. And the disbelieving Hatori found that it made all the difference.

Several experienced attendants had Mayuko in a wheelchair and whisked off to the delivery room almost before the frazzled, soon-to-be-father could blink. Desperately trying to brush off the administrators shoving forms and pens into his hands, Hatori's long legs jogged after his quickly disappearing wife, cutting through the obstacles like knives. Amidst the attendant's smooth suggestions to breathe and queries as to how far apart the contractions were, Mayuko loudly commanded, "My husband is coming. We have to wait." Doubling his pace to catch up with the slowing wheelchair, it was only a matter of moments until Hatori caught up with them, resting a gentle hand on Mayuko's shoulder briefly before taking her hand. As she muscled through another contraction, her hand gripped Hatori's almost painfully, the nerves in his hand protesting as bone ground against bone.

She glanced up at him apologetically when the contraction passed, but he only smiled, the tip of his mouth gently crooking up. He gently murmured, "Remember to breathe, Mayuko." Just as his mouth closed, another contraction hit. The baby was in a hurry.

After the longest nine hours and twenty four minutes he'd ever known, Hatori rounded the bed, watching with wonder-wide eyes as Mayuko cuddled their newborn child. He had heard the nurse's quiet murmur. "It's a girl."

A totally irrational, completely consuming fear swept over him as he made his way closer to his wife and daughter. Kaida. Little dragon. Mayuko had been adamant about the name's meaning, even though she had refused to know the baby's sex before the birth. She had held Ryuu in reserve, should the child have been a son.

Hatori had no reason to fear. Kaida had been conceived normally, with no reservation or strange circumspection. He had not taken his embarrassing zodiac form since the day Tohru had tripped on the street. Still, his hand was hesitant and shook a little as he brushed the sweaty hair back from Mayuko's forehead. The new mother looked up, the glow of her smile and beauty dimming a little at the fear in Hatori's depthless gray eyes.

"Hatori, meet your daughter, Kaida." There was a determined, righteous set to her eyes and mouth, and Hatori could no more refuse her than cut off his arm. Gently holding out the little bundle swaddled in pink, Mayuko waited patiently as Hatori's experienced hands went numb, carefully grasping his squirming, quietly whimpering daughter.

He waited with gritted teeth for the rush of blood in his ears and the sensation of weightlessness associated the change, the symptoms that would doom his daughter should she fall to the unforgiving hospital tile. But nothing happened. As he drew Kaida closer, and she nuzzled against his body heat, a sense of relief, so profound it was rivaled only by the moments after he realized the curse had broken, swept through him like a wave.

A genuine smile lit his face this time, but Hatori didn't notice how Mayuko looked a little dazzled at the stunning expression on her beautiful husband's face. He pressed a kiss first to his wife's forehead, then to her lips. Resting his forehead against hers as their child snuggled between them in her father's competent arms, Hatori softly whispered, "You are the most amazing woman I know, Maya." She ran gentle fingers down his face before nudging him over to the door leading to the hallway outside the hospital room. Striding over smoothly to the small window in the door, Hatori leaned against the jamb as he looked out at his gathered family, quietly speaking to his daughter.

"This is your family, Kaida. They're insane—you'll especially have to keep an eye on your uncles. Sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth, and more often than not, they'll infuriate you beyond comprehension and control." The child briefly stopped her wiggling, and looked out, manifesting the light eyes of a newborn that Mayuko hoped would stay, mirroring her father's. Already, he thought with the ardent, irrational pride of a father, she displayed his concentration and cool intelligence.

Ayame and Mine were driving the nurses insane. Dressed to kill and completely out of place, Aaya swept through the corridor like the king he fancied himself to be, making loud proclamations and occasionally inappropriate comments that made everyone else present roll their eyes. Mine, in her infinite wisdom, just followed along and encouraged him. She wore her usual maid costume, and looked as she always did, with one exception. A dazzling diamond shone from her left ring finger, set in platinum to match her husband's hair. The event six months prior had been one of epic proportions as befitted Aaya, the debate still raging as to who had looked more lovely – the bride, or the groom?

Shigure and Akito sat a little apart from the others, their eyes plastered on their dark-haired daughter, Akiko. Dressed as a girl and rejoiced as one, she displayed the piercing eyes of her mother and the charming smile of her father. Shigure had told Hatori with a knowing, sad smile that should he have a daughter, he would truly know what fear is, a fear only someone like them would ever experience. He hadn't known what his old friend had meant; he knew now. Hatori was aware that it would be a long time until forgiveness was a sure thing when it came to the head of the Sohma family, but it comforted him that Shigure weathered it with the woman he had always loved and saw diligently to the care of their daughter. After all they had done, it was right that the chess masters finally stood for each other. The only person who was talking to them right now was Tohru. No surprise there.

Sweet little Tohru, who was just beginning to show the first baby bump. A smug Kyo chatted comfortably with Kazuma, and, despite Hatori's distance and half blinded sight, he could easily see how Kyo's gaze regularly and possessively flicked to his wife. He was a little more relaxed around his father than usual, no doubt due to the absence of Hanajima, who was currently in Kyoto to see her brother. Kazuma and Saki's ambiguous relationship still seemed to make Kyo nervous. Tohru stood from her seat next to Shigure to slip among those gathered with the grace of a natural hostess.

She paused to chat with a laughing Arisa, who was recovering from something Kureno had told her. Her husband hadn't meant it as a joke, which accounted for the softly puzzled, bemused expression he gave her. A few of those gathered remarked at Uotani's uncharacteristically bright demeanor. The truth was, she had just found out she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone, not even Kureno, but Hatori's sensitized doctor eyes saw immediately the mother's glow about the young blond woman.

It said a lot that the bird had returned to his old brethren of blood. His disappearance immediately after the mass curse breaking _had_ made a difference, as much as Hatori was loath to admit, as it was a source of guilt. And while there was a look of regret in Akito's eyes at Kureno's presence, there was also relief. And he knew that Uotani made all the difference in that regard. Kureno had waited only until he was free of his cane to ask for Arisa's hand. It was quick, and she made him wait a couple days for her answer, but Hatori could relate. After believing for so long of what they could never have, it was with an almost desperate fervor that they sought to secure the love they had been gifted with.

Tohru then moved on to Yuki and Machi, who held hands tight, the prince ever protective of his quiet princess, especially from his over-enthusiastic brother. His face lit up with joy as Tohru approached, and it was with interest that Hatori saw no jealousy flash in Machi's eyes. She obviously knew that Tohru was no threat to her relationship with Yuki. As perfectly imperfect that it was. Word was that Yuki planned on proposing before he left the university for the summer. With Hatori and Akito's help, Yuki had begun a campaign after Machi's mother died to reunite her with her father and younger brother. It had succeeded, and Hatori had a feeling it would make a difference the day Yuki finally asked the question burning a hole in his gut. Tohru calmed Machi's wide-eyed, overwhelmed expressions with a gentle word and soft touch before stepping away, nudging Yuki over to talk to Kyo. Who would have thought that the cat and the rat would eventually become close friends?

She stopped by Haru and Rin as the pair kept close eyes on their daughter Nozomi, who was toddling dangerously close to Akiko. Their wedding date had been set for that autumn after Haru's second year in the university. Isuzu had long ago started hoarding sick time at work to enjoy her honeymoon to the fullest. They had approached Hatori and Mayuko immediately after the announcement to ask if they would watch Nozomi while the couple was in France. Mayuko had agreed instantly. Hatori immediately realized that they would have a newborn and a toddler approaching two on their hands for two weeks. His doctor's stomach had quivered, but he'd managed a brave smile. The time away with each other was the least the young pair deserved after surviving so much. Disturbing the harsh white of the hospital with their unapologetic black and sharp silver, the softness was in their eyes. They laughed together when Nozomi was scooped up with Momiji, his sweet nothings making the little girl giggle charmingly. Tohru immediately joined him, and Momiji handed the toddler over reluctantly, as incapable as ever of denying his first love anything.

True to his word, Momiji continued the search for a woman like Tohru. As of yet, he was still unsuccessful, but Hatori had faith. The young man was surprisingly determined and stubborn; he'd find her yet. He plopped down between two women he loved: Tohru and Momo. Aware of her brother's identity for several years now and in full-fledged brother worship, she clung to his arm. It had been one of the most challenging things he'd ever done, but Hatori felt that the memory reversal of Momiji's mother had atoned for all the times the skill had hurt people. What made it so difficult was that it wasn't a full reversal, more of a modification. The idea of the zodiac was never repaired. Instead, it was replaced with the concept that her son had been isolated from her because of health – his or hers, it was up to her to decide. The family was slowly knitting back together, Momo at the core of the healing.

Ritsu had called yesterday from his job in Hawaii, apologizing for his absence and congratulating the birth with equal violence. Hatori had managed to talk to him between labor spikes, relieved to hear Mitsuru already calming him in the background. Kagura hadn't been able to make it because of work, but sent her regards with Kisa and Hiro, who had managed to skip school to come. Hatori wasn't sure he approved, but the pride in his daughter and wife squashed the impulse to lecture. It was a miracle, after all.

Kisa brightened like the sun at Tohru's approach, who made her way over to the young couple after handing Nozomi back to Momiji and complimenting the little girl to her parents profusely. Hiro's smile was sharp, but his eyes were soft. The combination of his mother, sister, and Kisa was doing wonders for his personality, changing him from a man quick to defend himself to one quick to defend those he loved. After extensive hugging, the subject quickly turned to Tohru's baby, the conversation fervent and the pats on her belly gentle.

Kyo detached himself from Kazuma and Yuki, walking over to Tohru to slide his hands around her waist and rest them on her stomach. He whispered something in her ear, and the smile she gave him over her shoulder before pressing her lips to his made the entire group glow. Kisa slipped her hand into Hiro's as she rested her head on his shoulder. Momiji lovingly slid a hand over Momo's hair as he envied Kyo, just a little. Haru rested his arm on Rin's shoulders and pulled her tight as he kissed his daughter's cheek where she sat in his lap. Yuki kissed Machi's lips, then her temple, his eyes going to the couple who had changed everything.

Arisa pressed her lips to Kureno's soundly before sliding down to lay her head in his lap, playing with his fingers as she watched her best friend swamped with love, holding her precious secret to herself for just a little bit longer, not wanting to steal Tohru or Hatori's thunder. Akito gathered Akiko up in her arms, cuddling the little girl as Shigure placed a kiss first on his daughter's forehead, then his wife's. Mine burrowed into Ayame's arms, going up to her toes to press her lips to his jaw.

She was the link. She had changed everything just by being who she was, had granted them everything they had ever feared to want. Because of her, they had become a family. Because of her, they had become human. And with her strength, they were free.

"But, they'll love you with everything they have, and you won't be able to help but love them in return. Would you like to meet them?" The newborn scrunched her nose at her father's question, but after a moment, gurgled sweetly. Hatori laughed gently. "I feel exactly the same way," he murmured as he pushed open the door, and stepped out into chaos.

After what seemed like forever, Hatori was finally able to rescue his daughter from the ecstatic reviews of the Sohmas. Stepping back into the hospital room with an exhausted sigh, he reluctantly handed his daughter to a nurse, who had been waiting impatiently for the infant. Feeling a little bereft without the bundle in his arms, Hatori made his way to Mayuko. Her hair rebound and her eyes clear, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd been able to convince the mob outside that there was simply too many of them, and that they'd have to wait to see mother and child for a little bit. It was true, but he really wanted a little time with Maya to himself.

Sitting on the bed, he traced her face with his fingers before kissing her. She grinned brilliantly before burrowing into his arms. He felt tears on his shoulder, and kissed her hair. Hatori still remembered when he'd told her about the broken zodiac curse. They had been dating for a year, and he was constantly possessed by the need to propose to her, to make Mayuko his in every way that mattered with the urgency only a male can feel. Fear, mistakes, and shame held him back, however, and one night, it was simply too much to take.

The story had poured out, the distance, the explanations, and, worst of all, Kana. Mayuko hadn't believed it, not at first. But it all made a sad sort of sense. When the tears started to fall, Hatori had been shocked. Dumbfounded, really. What was wrong with him? The only other times in his life he had ever cried had been when he'd lost Kana, and when the curse had broken. Why now?

Then something between the two of them clicked, and Maya pulled him into her arms, hugging him then much as she was hugging him now. It was belief, and love, and pride.

"You will _always_ be the dragon, and that is _nothing_ to be ashamed of," she'd said, the fierce assurance in her voice belied by the tears in her eyes. "I have always loved you, and I always will. No matter what." They had married two months later. It was the soonest they could manage, considering Ayame had been in charge of the clothing designs. He'd thought it was impossible to love anyone more than he had loved Mayuko when she had walked over the stone path in the Sohma estate, ethereal and eternal in white silk and lace, blue ribbons fluttering in the soft breeze and tiny baby's breath and graceful lilies shimmering in her hands. He'd been wrong.

"You know we're about to be invaded, right?" he said gently with a small, crooked smile when she leaned back against the pillows, one hand gripping hers while the other gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. The laughing bravery that lit her eyes would have put any general about to ride into battle to shame.

"Oh, I know. And it's going to be fantastic," she said with a chuckle just as the door creaked open. Momiji popped his head in, his hesitant smile and pleading eyes asking for permission to enter. At Mayuko's nod, he burst in, hugging Hatori fiercely. A little surprised, it took the Sohma doctor a moment to recover before returning the hug and patting the young man's back, accepting the mature handshake and laughing congratulations before Momiji turned to Mayuko, planting a warm kiss on her cheek.

"She's so beautiful, Hatori!" he said excitedly, scanning the room in vain for little Kaida.

"Yes, they are," he said quietly, looking at his wife, his silver eyes warmer than they had ever been in his life.

"You must be so proud." Hatori didn't have to think; love had become an instinct.

"Yes, I am."

_To say this has been in the works for a long time would be an understatement._

_I first read Fruits Basket as a junior in high school, and absolutely loved it. A romance that had happy endings, great messages, beautiful people, awesome kiss scenes, and satisfying length is damn hard to come by when it comes to manga. I started this little oneshot because Hatori was my favorite character from his first scene. Those gorgeous ghostly eyes, that cool, damaged demeanor, and, let's face it, he's freakin' tall, which I find ridiculously sexy. His back story was one of the most heartbreaking in my opinion, and high school Hatori made me giggle. So young, so serious. So dark. _

_I loved Shiraki from the get-go, too. When it came to secondary characters, she was the best, and I felt she didn't get enough time. She has an animation that draws Hatori out of his shell, and a strength that he knows and respects. Unrequited love because of love has to be one of the hardest things to bear, and she carried it like a workhorse. That, I can relate to. And, to be honest, I wanted more of their happy ending. I am a firm believer in babies-ever-after, and nothing seals a story quite like it for me. _

_Needless to say, I wrote some of it down, typed up to the point where Hatori is standing with Kaida at the door, and then life took over. And it faded away. _

_Four years later, I was going through papers looking for info on another story (because, like a good writer, I try to never throw anything out that has any sort of fictional writing on it) when I found the second page of this oneshot. I typed it up, and got revamped. I got the ENTIRE series from the library, and read it all the way through in a matter of days. And so, the fire was reborn, and this poor little oneshot finally got finished. _

_I hate losing anything I've written, not just because of the wasted effort, but because I'm never sure if I can come up with something as good again, or if it will be the same. For once, I not worried about it. _

_There's so much promise, so much life in this tiny little story. So much forgiveness, and so much hope. After being so dark and closed for so long, air and light and love began to flow through this family. Needless to say, they earned it. _

_I felt like Tohru and Kyo had already come so far in their relationship, and they both would make such fantastic parents, that they're already starting a family. Yuki and Machi, mostly because of their personalities, needed a little more time. _

_I love how nothing Haru and Rin do is traditional, and I felt like that should be reflected in their lives after the series. Yeah, he's two years younger than she is. So what? Yeah, they had a kid before getting married. So what? Yeah, he's going to college and she isn't. So what? _

_I figure it's kind of strange that Momiji gets the last scene with Hatori and Mayuko. Basically, he's gotten kind of shafted, couple-wise, and the rest of the Mabudachi Trio is busy with their families. Also, I remember that in one of Takaya's side columns, she mentioned how Momiji had gotten close to Hatori during his time at the estate living by himself, and figured he would be the one who would pull away from the group the easiest at that point. _

_Akiko and Nozomi's names aren't canon – Akiko means "bright autumn child," which is a composite of her parents' names. (Akito means "bright person" while Shigure means "rain that fell to mark autumn") It took me forever to settle on Nozomi – it means "hope." (Her mom's first name means "dependable bell," bells=hope in my mind. Haru's name means spring, which is an obvious symbol of hope.) _

_A lot of baby girls, I know. Partly because the last generation was mostly guys, and partly because I love nothing more than strong men going to goo because of their baby girls (mostly on Hatori and Haru's part). With Akiko, I felt like Akito wanted nothing more than a chance to redeem what had been done to her, and that's why a daughter as an eldest child was so important. And Yuki and Machi will have a girl first. For some reason, I thought that the genders of Yuki and Kyo's kids were switched – must have been something in what the character said at the end of the last volume. Makes a little more sense this way, though._

_If it's any consolation, Arisa and Kureno's baby will be a boy (in my world) and we know already for certain that Kyo and Tohru have a boy with this pregnancy (in the Fruits Basket world). _

_And, in my world, this generation will be very different from the last for so many reasons. There's the obvious lack of the curse, and the strengthening of the family as the whole. But without the looming idea of the zodiac, the individual families are much larger. I don't think anyone from the last zodiac has only one kid except maybe Ritsu (I don't know if he and Mitsuru could handle anymore). They kind of pull a Montgomery/Taggert (Jude Deveraux fans, anyone?). The Sohmas sort of spread throughout Japan and beyond, carrying their beauty, heart, and memory with them. The estate will always remain the core of the family, and "inside" no longer means "secret." Instead, it was a reminder, a hope that lessons so hard learned would never be forgotten. _

_Hope you like it! Love, Tango_


End file.
